


What Happens in the Feywild, Stays in the Feywild

by Drybonesour, Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Mage Hand, Magical Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nott Safe for Work, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight Emotional Manipulation, Triple Penetration, can you believe this is my longest fic?, dub con added because there's some slightly ehh moments, i do it for the girls and the gays and the widobrave discord server and thats it, mentioned caleb/veth, mentioned jester/veth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drybonesour/pseuds/Drybonesour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Veth is converted to the cult of The Traveler and undergoes the rite of passage to become a fully fledged member
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/ Artagan, Nott | Veth Brenatto/ The Traveler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	What Happens in the Feywild, Stays in the Feywild

**Author's Note:**

> To elaborate on the dub con, there are a few moments of severely under negotiated kink, and a couple moments where one participant isn't sure, but other than that it's consensual

"Hello, Mrs. Brenatto," A low, masculine voice greeted. Veth's eyes fluttered open and she was met with an entirely unique and unfamiliar sight. She was sitting cross legged in a patch of nearly silken grass, which was shaped in a circle that had a diameter of about 10 feet. Around the patch where she sat, exotic plants sprouted from green, nearing turquoise moss like grass. For a moment, she thought there were hundreds of fireflies surrounding her, only for her to realize the flora and tree leaves themselves were adorned with bobbles of light, hanging off the tips of leaves, like beads of shining morning dew. A canopy of leaves all but covered the sky from view, but from what little light she could make out, the sky was a greyed purple. 

The most surprising thing, however, was the handsome elf-like man sitting cross legged across from her on the other side of the circle.

This wasn't the first time in her adventures with the Mighty Nein she had met The Traveler, although for most of that time she had known him only as the enigmatic entity that spoke to Jester when the rest of them weren’t around to see it. In the past, his main focus had been on Jester, but this was different, his sharp, emerald tinted eyes were looking into hers with a strange intensity.

"Wh-?" She glanced around before looking back to him, searching for an inclination for where she was. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Oh, don't worry, you're safe. You're not in trouble," He teased coyly with a dainty waggle of his finger. "This, dear Veth, is the Feywild."

"The Feywild? What's that?" She asked suspiciously, shifting around in her seat and threading her fingers through the soft grass she was sat on.

"This is my home plane, although I admit, I always found it quite dull. I much prefer your plane of existence. So much more variety, you know?" He leaned forward, resting his cheek in his palm with a dramatic sigh.

"It's beautiful," she commented, still taking in her environment. The location embodied a certain, calming ambiance, and despite the peculiarity of this encounter, she couldn’t help but feel put at ease.

"I suppose to an outsider it would be," He responded, glancing around, taking in the environment disingenuously. "But, we are not here to talk about the Feywild. We're here to talk about you."

Veth was taken aback. "Me?"

He nodded, shooting her a grin.

"Why?"

"Well, I find you quite entertaining. A little booze, a little chaos, I think that's something we both find agreeable, don’t you think?” He explained with a raised eyebrow. “And, perhaps a little sapphire informed me of your possible indoctrination into my cult," 

The word cult left a sour taste in her mouth, as it did for most people. There wasn't a pleasant connotation with the word, and every time it was mentioned, her concern for her Tiefling friend magnified. But sitting here with the strange red haired man, she couldn't shake off the effect of his natural charm and charisma. Even the way he said it made it sound a bit less vitriolic. 

"Oh, uh, yeah. I mean, Jester asked me to consider joining"

"Well, have you?" 

"I'm sorry?"

"Have you considered Jester's invitation?"

Well, Veth thought, that was an excellent question. It wasn't as if she had taken the invitation with any sort of flippancy. A sense of community and acceptance had really been all she had wanted for so long. After being... turned, she had been held prisoner, abused and starved until she finally broke and ran, full well knowing she wouldn't be accepted by human society either. It wasn't as if she were stupid, she knew what people would thought when they saw some feral, starved goblin roaming the streets. Those expectations had been shattered when she met Caleb, who had accepted her, goblin and flaws aside. He had accepted her into his life, and not soon after, so did the rest of the Mighty Nein.

The idea of ‘The Traveler’ was an appealing one, that she couldn't deny. Jester, while not being the most charismatic member of the Nein, had certainly done a stand up job of selling the guy. Veth had never had the favor of a god before, not even in Felderwin, where Yeza had a shrine to the Wildmother tucked away in the corner of their bedroom, fully knowing she was an outlawed deity. The idea of someone being there for her in the way the Traveler was there for Jester was enticing.

"I have," She responded simply. He searched her face for a moment before leaning forward.

"You should know, Jester thinks very highly of you. There's a reason she gets so upset when you encourage her towards the half orc," He cooed. Veth’s blinked, a skeptical look replacing her introspective one. The Traveler cupped the side of his mouth with one hand, stage whispering with a wink, "I think she likes you. Like _that_."

Veth sat there, entirely bewildered.

"And," He tacked on, noticing her skepticism, "I think I like you too."

Again, Veth was rendered speechless. The confident man continued on as if they were sharing a typical exchange. There was a strong sincerity to his words, but Veth simply couldn’t wrap her head around the ideas being proposed.

"So I suppose this is my formal invitation to you, Ms. Rogue. Would you like to join my cult and be a follower of The Traveler?" He spread his arms open, his face and physicality inviting, although his keen eyes watched her to an intense degree.

Before she could rationalize her thoughts, she spoke, saying, "You don't want me."

For the first time in her previously brief interactions with him, he looked legitimately taken aback, although he recovered his composition quite quickly.

"Now, why would you say that?" He asked, his tone of voice almost, _almost_ patronizing.

Her face flushed. She hadn't meant to say that allowed, but now that it was out there, she couldn't help but continue, the words pouring out of her, almost sounding rehearsed due to how often she thought them. 

“I-I offered a war for fucks sake, how do I atone for that?" Her voice and shoulders began to shake, her whole body tense, each word turning spit into acid, every consonant spilling from her mouth and every vowel burning her throat. "And I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to feel about my family. I thought for so long what I really needed was to go home and be with them, but instead I'm here on some weird island, and I'm not even sure I'm in love with Yeza anymore, and this is all bad and wrong and I'm bad and wrong and-"

Her ramblings were cut off by a warm touch on her knees. She looked up from the spot in the grass she had been boring a hole into with her eyes, to be met with bright green eyes. With their height difference, he all but loomed over her.

"Do you know who you sound like?" He prompted. 

She shook her head.

"You sound like a hundred of the lost souls that have all turned to The Traveler for guidance."

"C-could... could you make me... better?"

"I'm certain I could make you feel better at the very least, although for self improvement, we don’t offer any sort of self help regiment. All I can promise you is a community that will love and accept you, and a little fun. That is, if you decide to join."

The impact of his words, so confident and alluring penetrated deeply, hitting her deeply broken emotional core. In fact, his words were so enticing, she made up her mind right there.

She needed to do this. 

She wiped a tear from her cheek and steadied herself.

"Yes. Yes. I accept. I would like to join, if you'd have me."

A smile replaced his half smirk, The Traveler clearly pleased. 

"To have the services of someone as talented as you at my disposal? I would be honored," He caressed the side of her face with a dainty hand. She beamed up at him, exhilarated by the choice and the acceptance, and seeming reverence, from such an important figure. She could be useful to him.

Without warning, his lips were on hers, and the back of her head was being cupped by his large hand. She froze in his hold, his mouth warm and soft pressing against hers, his tongue teasing open her lips. Her hands gripped the grass below her, before her mind caught up with the current situation and she scrambled back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She squeaked, pressing the back of her hand to her lips. The Traveler simply chuckled, resting a hand on her thigh.

"Call it a rite of passage for followers of The Traveler," He explained, leaning forward to kiss her once, more, his free hand removing the one blocking her face, and the one on her thigh slowly sliding up. 

Again, she surged backwards, this time a bit less impassioned.

"But- I'm married," She protested, a bit more halfheartedly than she'd like to admit. Deep down, this feigned trepidation was more for plausible deniability than for any sort of hesitation she harbored inwardly. 

"You just said it yourself, you don't know if you're in love with him," He countered, still holding her wrist, although the hand on her thigh had stopped moving at her protest.

"But- I-" 

"Haven't you heard the old adage? 'What happens in the Feywild stays in the Feywild.'"

"No?" She responded, breathlessly.

"Trust me, it's a thing," He reassured. "Rogue, does your husband pleasure you in bed? How many times do you cum to his touch? How many times do you cum to your own?"

"I don't..."

"Have you ever experienced a human?"

The answer to that, was unfortunately, no, although many a night she had imagined being full with Caleb's cock, riding him until she bruised. If she were to claim she didn't imagine trying to take something that large, she would be a liar, and she was infamously terrible at lying.

"No," she responded honestly.

"Well I'm bigger," he told her. Her heart sped up at the mention of that, and the reaction must have been visible as he let out a small chuckle. "Would you like me to fuck you? The choice is entirely your own."

She sat in the silent pressure, considering her options before a thought hit her.

“W-wait! You said this is a right of passage for followers of The Tr- of you. Did you ever do this to Jester? Because she’s been a follower since she’s been a kid so…” She accused, jabbing a finger into his chest.

“Oh gods no, Veth. I’m an Archfey, not a monster,” He retorted, his denial strong and true. “Listen, I think you’re treating this like a bigger deal than it is. Think of it as your true indoctrination. A religious ceremony, no strings attached. Well… other than your eternal love and devotion, that is.”

“What happens in the Feywild stays in the Feywild…” She repeated, still under his keen gaze, his attention something attuned to a spotlight. She had never been under a spot light before. 

“Exactly,” He prompted, caressing her cheek. 

Oh, fuck it.

Veth surged forward, pulling him down to her level, her hand bunched in the soft, thin silk of his blouse. Against her lips, he let out a pleased noise, his hand slipping up her waist and grabbing her ass.

She let out a small squeak of surprise as she was lifted off the ground and onto his lap, her legs wrapping around his hips for balance more than anything else. She floundered with her arms for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck for security.

It was such a unique feeling, being held by someone so much larger than her, his hand cupping the base of her skull, while his other hand roamed greedily over her ass, giving the occasional squeeze. 

Part of her wanted to touch back, but everything was all at once, the touch, his lips against hers, the very prominent bulge in his pants. All she could do was try to keep up, which had never been a problem in her previous encounters.

With his hand under her dress, his fingers plucked at her underwear, teasing it slowly down her thighs, giving her enough warning to shift so he could remove them entirely. He discarded her panties to the wayside, returning to groping her bare ass. 

Against her skin, a small buzzing shock was emitted from his hand. A shiver ran up her spine and she arched her back in his grasp, her lips still pressed to his. A small chuckle vibrated against her lips and The Traveler pulled away to look her in the eyes, Veth panting, her pupils blown out.

“You like that? It’s a bit of Evocation magic. Not enough to hurt, mind you, just enough to wake up fully. My previous encounters seemed to like it alright.” He cooed into her ear. 

“M-magic?” She gasped, looking up at him, her face flushed and her pupils blown out. Her usually tidy hairdo was loose and unkempt in their set braids, and her dress was crooked and crumpled, one sleeve hanging off her shoulder.

“Oh, dearest Veth, I have all sorts of magical spells,” He told her, caressing her face. She must have reacted favorably, as a mischievous smile crossed his lips. “If you’d like, I could use a few on you.”

Veth gulped and squeezed her thighs together, nodding, slightly embarrassed. The Traveler chuckled, returning to kissing her.

He moved the two of them back, so Veth was laying on the ground, The Traveler above her. His lips moved from her lips to her cheek to her neck, where he delighted in making small marks that made Veth squeak and gasp.

The Traveler reached her clavicle and licked a horizontal strip across, his hands pulling her dress down, her large breasts exposed to the Archfey, who revelled in the sight.

“You have a fine figure, Rogue,” The Traveler commented, maintaining eye contact to lean in amd plant a kiss to her breast. Veth let out a frankly embarrassing noise, so unused to the sensation of someone so much larger than her touching her in this way. 

The halfling squirmed in anticipation as the arch fey removed the rest of her garments, leaving her naked and at his mercy. Keeping an eye on her, The Traveler removed his own clothing with nowhere near the care he took to remove hers.

She stifled a moan at the sight of his dick, the tip already leaking with precum. 

“M-may I?” She asked, nodding to his dick. The Traveler smirked, pleased. 

“You may,” He replied as Veth propped herself up on her elbows, giving her access to his dick. She wet her lips a bit, still a bit nervous.

The Traveler must have noticed her anxiety, as he ran his hand through her hair, releasing her hair from their braids entirely and allowing it to fall over her shoulders. He pet her hair, the tension running out of her shoulders at the nonsexual, comforting touches. 

First, she took the tip of his cock in her mouth. Even just the tip filled about three quarters of the front of her mouth. Using her tongue, she collected his pre cum, licking at the slit. The hands threaded through her hair tightened their grip a bit. 

Pleased to have received such a reaction, she moved down. Quickly, she realized taking the entire base was an unrealistic goal. Even only a third of the way down, it was already leaving a feeling of discomfort in her throat. Not to mention, it filled her mouth almost entirely and hollowing her cheeks did nothing to detract from the feeling of being filled. 

However, the stupid part of her really wanted to see if she could take him.

Pushing past the point where she felt only some discomfort, she moved her head down more, her mouth wrapped around three quarters of his dick. The moment of ‘oh my god I actually did it’ was ruined by Veth gagging around him. 

The reciprocant in this transaction, however, didn’t seem very concerned. In fact, he sounded pleased, as he let out a grumbling moan at the noise. 

Hypothetically, she could take all of his dick, but there was a good chance she would throw up, so she moved her head up, sucking tightly and running her tongue up in a strip against the base of his dick. 

Taking the opportunity to look up at him, her eyes met his. The look on his face was one of reverence and lust, so entirely wanting that she was genuinely taken aback that someone could look at her like that, when she was used to, for so long, being looked at with disgust. 

The hands in her hair began stroking once more as she bobbed her head, the two of them creating a rhythm. The sounds of her mouth on his cock were filthy, and in stark contrast to the serene location they found themselves.

“Gods… look at you. I wish I could show the world what you are capable of. And to think you were hiding as a goblin for so long… it’s truly a shame,” He murmured, Veth picking up tempo. “I must speak with the wizard and thank him for his creation. You look so beautiful like this, your month on my cock. Look at you, so needy. Truly perfection”

The Traveler continued, spouting very eloquent and sexy praise, Veth doubling her efforts. She liked being useful and making others feel good, especially someone as powerful as The Traveler. She wanted to make him happy, and the thought of his reverence towards her gave her an endorphin rush. She sort of got where Jester was coming from, his praise filling her heart with warmth and embarrassing pride.

She felt his grip tighten on her head, and she could tell he was about to cum, so in a moment of youthful pride and stupidity, Veth deep throated his cock, her nose touching the base of his abdomen. She shut her eyes, concentrating on not throwing up, right before he came down her throat, his moans deep and bassy. 

He held remarkably still for his orgasm, Veth not feeling but a quiver or twitch as he came down from it. Veth sat back, wiping her mouth, impressed with herself.

“And to think I may never have met you. Oh, the thought brings a tear to my eye,” The Traveler cooed, playing up his appreciation to an almost disingenuous amount, although she still blushed at his words. 

“What do you-” Her voice came out completely hoarse, barely audible to even herself. She tried again. “What do you want to do now?”

There was that mischievous smirk again. Veth’s stomach tightened in anticipation. 

“I have a few ideas. How do you feel about being restrained?” He asked, his eyes dark. She gulped.She had never tried anything like that before, but the idea did sound appealing. And, tonight seemed to be a night of experimentation

“My safeword is safeword,” She responded leaning forward to kiss him once more. Looping her arms around his neck, she grinded down, his thigh in between her legs, the sensation filling her core with warmth.

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be wrapped up in the moment, reveling in the sensation of being so small and protected.

She felt her arms being plucked from around his neck, before they were clasped together above her head, one of his hands holding both of her wrists together. Because of the angle, she was pulled away from the kiss, moving instead to sit on her knees, where she sat obediently. Artgan gazed lustfully at her body, her neck marked in many dark bruises and her hair falling over her shoulders, a loose strand in front of her eye. She looked like a disheveled mess. The Traveler’s eyes darkened at the sight.

Wordlessly, he moved her onto her back, keeping her arms bound together as he dominated over her. 

She didn’t expect it when he stood up, leaving her on the forest floor, panting and needy. She let out a whine at the loss of contact.

“H-” Her complaint was cut off by the sensation of something strong and thick wrapping around her wrists and pinning them to the ground. 

She craned her neck to see a vine protruding from the ground, wrapped around her wrists. In the moment where she looked up, two new vines wrapped around her legs, pulling them apart. The ground beneath her shifted so her ass was propped up, while another vine wrapped around her stomach. She had not expected to be so turned on by this.

She looked around for The Traveler to see him, tying his shirt, ignoring her desperate, needy whines. As if she weren’t squirming for any sort of release, he dressed himself, before, without looking, he performed a familiar incantation. When his eyes met her, he smirked, a gastly mage hand made of translucent green energy extending towards her, before it slipped two fingers into her mouth, brushing past her swollen lips, pinker from the sheer intensity of The Traveler’s kissing. 

“Suck,” He ordered. She obliged, sucking on the fingers, grateful they weren’t as large as his cock. She licked the tips of the fingers, and they removed themselves from her mouth. She watched as with a flick of The Traveler’s hand, the mage hand moved down to her cunt.

She let out a gasp, her built up anticipation finally breaking through into a verbal signal. The hand traced down her cunt, passing over her clit and down to her hole.

There were a few ways she had expected this to go, and this wasn’t one of them.

Tenderly, one finger pressed in, Veth squeaking at the sensation. Methodically, and with a slow but gradual increase in tempo, the arcane finger worked its way in and out of her, Veth simply trying to not make any embarrassing noises. She had never experienced anything like this before, and as new as this all was, she hadn’t expected this sort of progression. She didn’t even know if anal was something she wanted to try.

If she hadn’t been expecting this before, she certainly should have been anticipating the addition of another finger. 

There was a bit of pain this time, the stretch a bit uncomfortable. However, most all of the discomfort she felt was alleviated quite quickly as she warmed up to the prelubed fingers quickly. 

Apparently, sucking on the fingers before hand had been a formality, or more, as she suspected, for the enjoyment of The Traveler, as the next finger that entered her was as lubed as the others, and slid into the rhythm quite easily. Like the second, all discomfort was alleviated after a moment for Veth to adjust to the sensation.

Along with this, she felt something else rubbing against her clit, and she let out a small gasp, a shock of pleasure rippling through her body, stemming from the gentle friction against her clit. Whatever was touching her wasn’t a finger, she realized, as the shape and bluntness rubbing against her was much larger.

She almost wanted to ask what it was, but quite quickly, she got her answer as she felt the tip of a cock enter her vagina. 

How he was doing any of this, she wasn’t sure, but oh gods, it was so much. This cock wasn’t as large as The Traveler’s, but it was still larger than any halfling. Her breathing had picked up to a very intense amount, and she was having a hard time breathing.

Part of her wanted to ask for a moment, but she decided against it. She realized she probably should have asked when the fingers were replaced with another cock. 

“Nngh....” She choked out, the feeling so overwhelming and entirely consuming. The two cocks pumped in and out of her, the slick noises filling the area, interspersed with Veth’s gasps and choked noises.

“Veth,” The Traveler cooed. “Are you enjoying this? Being fucked by my magic?”

Veth could hardly formulate a thought, let alone express one with concise words. Her mind was so consumed with the feeling of being filled and fucked that it took a moment for his words to register fully.

“T-t-traveler,” She stuttered, her entire body being moved with the force of being fucked, her breasts bouncing up and down. “F-fuck, Traveler,”

“Hmm, you can still form words. That’s an issue,” He replied, his voice muffled by the sheer intensity of her situation.

When she felt another dick enter her cunt, her first thought was ‘there is no way I can take all of that.’ 

Quickly, though, she was proven wrong, the added penetration simply making the overwhelming more so. 

Both of her holes were being filled so entirely that every time they thrusted, she felt there was some sort of arcane residual being left on her insides, The Traveler marking her very soul with his Fey magic. 

“Veth, would you like to cum? Beg for it,” The Traveler told her. If there was any sort of nuance in the way he said it, it was lost on the fuck drunk halfling, who simply moaned and tried not to squirm. 

“Hhgh… mngh… please… c-cum… pl-please…” She begged, her words so slurred and unintelligible that they came out more as an amalgamation of vowels than actual words.

“Oh look at you, such a mess. Let’s at least put that mouth to good use,” The Traveler sighed with exasperation.

Before her muddled mental state could clear enough to understand the implication of the suggestion, another cock entered her mouth, joining in the unified thrusting, pressing into her throat, although not enough to cause any major discomfort. 

With every sense and ability taken away from her, all the rogue could do was lay there as the arcane cocks fucked into her, deeper and deeper until they bottomed out, and stayed at a consistent tempo. 

Her pleasure built up, the strange feeling of being entirely full clearing into overwhelming pleasure, the likes of which she had never felt before. Each time her spots were hit, she moaned against the cock filling her mouth until she was turned into a relentlessly babbling mess. 

Finally, The Traveler took mercy on the babbling halfling, physically sitting down next to where she was being fucked, and reached a hand down to her clit. With a gentle hand, he gave a few strokes to her neglected clit.

Instantly, Veth’s body convulsed, her entire being being wracked with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She squirted around the two cocks in her cunt, and her hole tightened around the one in her ass, her vision nearly going white from the intensity of it all.

Her body shook as she rode it out, unable to feel anything else around her. Distantly, she suspected there was some sort of magical implement adding to this sensation, but she didn’t have the foggiest idea what it could be.

When she returned to some semblance of clear headedness, she found The Traveler petting her hair and speaking to her softly. She only made out the last part.

“Very good… very good… you will make a fine addition to my little family,” 

That was the last thing Veth heard before she passed out from exhaustion, her body released from it’s hold the vines had held, her head pillowed on the soft grass, and her body released from any and all tension. She fell asleep at peace, born again as a follower of The Traveler.


End file.
